


Always On Point

by reisling



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bowhunter Security, Episode: s03e04 Private Security, Fanart, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Worker Benefits at Bowhunter Security include:kickass uniformsclip boards!!!Lian-mandated Hugsies Times!!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Lian Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper & Jim Harper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Always On Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeDeluca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/gifts).



> We all know which episode of YJ:O was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Clippy the Clipboard "accidentally" got tossed off-screen by Dick.
> 
> Hope you like this, and (same as last year) lmk if you want the paper thing!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
